<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eggs, Spiders, and Other Lovely Things by Kiera_Valerian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810624">Eggs, Spiders, and Other Lovely Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera_Valerian/pseuds/Kiera_Valerian'>Kiera_Valerian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Be a good little incubator why don't you, Biting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Interspecies Sex, Monsterfucking, Monsters, No Reader Genitalia Mention, Other, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Spider girls, Spiders, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, possessive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera_Valerian/pseuds/Kiera_Valerian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You encounter a massive web during what was supposed to be a relaxing walk through the forest, and find its owner has very different plans for you~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Female Character/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eggs, Spiders, and Other Lovely Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're walking in the woods in twilight. You lose track of time, enjoying yourself until the light fades, thick trees leaving you near-blind. You jump back as a shaft of moonlight reflects off of a giant web, twenty or thirty feet across, only visible due to the raindrops glistening on its threads and trip, falling heavily, as you realize your leg is stuck fast. Trying to free yourself just results in trapping your wrist as well, and as you struggle, your heart pounding, you hear skittering behind you, approaching terrifyingly quickly. She's on you before you can cry out, dark, chitinous claws slamming into the earth on either side of your neck, her bulk pressing down on you as a claw curls into your throat, forcing you to look up at her. Seeing the glowing red eyes, the dripping fangs as long as your hand, the black, segmented arms, makes you finally remember to scream.<br/><br/>It's too late, of course.<br/><br/>Before you can react she turns and bites into your thigh, her venom coursing through your veins as you scrabble at the earth. You lie there sobbing, pinned to the ground, wishing it would be over, and realize you're getting very wet despite yourself.<br/><br/>You try to focus yourself, but you can't. You're uncontrollably aroused, grinding into the packed grass desperately as your terror shrieks at you, urging you to do something, <em>anything</em> other than this when your underwear is slit by a swift stroke, leaving the lightest of scratches as the cold air hits you. <br/><br/>The rest of your clothes follow, her razored claws turning your outfit to rags in seconds as she forces your arms behind your back and webs them together. A sharp pincer curls around your neck and lifts you up. She's only just taller than you, a creature of hard edges and razor claws, moonlight glancing off her jet-black thighs as her many-eyed gaze bores into you, penetrating to your core. She forces your legs apart, your fluids spattering the earth as she holds you to her web, the adhesive stinging slightly as it bears your weight. You see something growing, waving out of the corner of your vision, and strain to look. You see a slimy, pulsing appendage slowly writhing toward you, swollen with what you realize, whimpering with terror, must be her eggs...<br/><br/>You arch desperately into the web, but it proves stubborn to your straining efforts. She lowers a claw between your thighs and a long, thin tongue emerges from her fanged maw, tasting your fluids as she licks her glistening pincer. Her expression unreadable, she brings her ovipositor up, the tip as thick as your ankle and glistening with thick fluids, and lifts it to your mouth. You find yourself leaning out despite yourself, tasting the tip. It tastes salty, rich, with a flavor you can't quite place as it throbs against you, your captor stepping forward to lift your chin, bringing you in for a kiss.<br/><br/>You'd try to resist, but you're not sure if you want to anymore... Her tongue snakes possessively into your mouth, firm flesh slipping down your throat as you moan despite yourself. Her ovipositor prodding at your slick makes you writhe, pulling away as the... illusion? (was it ever one?) breaks, trying to free yourself but the webs just hold you tighter… You hear her voice in the back of your mind. It sounds quiet, inhuman, cold, terrifying, but with a hint of something you can't quite place...teasing, maybe? "You're mine," she whispers, and in that moment you truly believe it so, ready and willing to offer yourself to her, chitinous arms wrapping around you as her ovipositor spreads your opening apart, pushing barely inside you as you writhe around her, and hear her voice once more: "My venom weakens your muscles. This is all you~"<br/><br/>You'd like to reply, to deny it, to say <em>anything</em>, but her tongue curls still deeper into your throat as her fangs prick your chin. You hear a desperate, gasping moan that you realize is yours as her ovipositor stretches you open, agonizingly pleasurable as she forces herself inside you, bigger than you'd ever thought you could take and still it pushes deeper, impaling you on herself, pulsing so much slower than your heartbeat, slimy fluids coating your thighs.<br/>It hits something inside you, you're not sure what, and mercifully, saddeningly, stops. You whimper, tears coursing down your cheeks as her tongue slithers up your insides, playing with your mouth, claws scratching possessive trails across your sides. The ovipositor swells, stretching you apart, her whispers of "You'll make a wonderful incubator~" sending shivers throughout as something <em>pushes</em> into you, nestling deep within your insides as you gasp, realizing it could only be her egg.<br/><br/></p><p>Your shivers and squirms send the egg knocking into your insides, hollow pain mingling with desperate arousal as you sink deeper still onto her ovipositor, the kiss breaking off at last as you suck in air and whine softly, slumping in the web, too needy to hold yourself up. <em> Another </em> egg pumps into you as a wild cry bursts from your throat, writhing into your silken prison, the eggs coming faster now, barely giving you time to breathe as each one forces out a moan, knocking against each other inside you as you look down and see your belly swelling up, firm lumps pressing against your skin and the clutch not even slowing.<br/><br/>She kisses you again but this time you return the kiss with equal desire, soft lips meeting hard carapace as you explore <em> her </em> mouth, fangs scraping your cheeks as her clutch pours into you still, the eggs squishing against each other, filling yourself more than you ever dreamed of, the weight of your belly dragging you down and driving the web tightly into your skin, the fibers rubbing marks into your wrists but that doesn't matter, the pain doesn't matter as long as you can be <em> filled</em>, be her incubator...<br/><br/>You feel the flow of eggs slowing and writhe around her ovipositor, nipping the inside of her mouth and pulling her in only to be met with a razored fang sinking into your neck and pumping even more venom into you. What little strength you had slipping away, the last egg pulses into you as she withdraws her ovipositor in a gush of slime. You cum at last, writhing helplessly around the eggs as her clutch shifts and settles inside you, unable to even twitch as the venom seeps into you, hanging in the web, coated in your mingled fluids. She kisses you once more, you're unable to react, to lean in, to do <em> anything </em> as she drops off you and scuttles behind you, wishing you could turn your head, spikes of fear shooting through you as your orgasm wanes. You feel warm, sticky thread coating your legs, your back, your stomach, everywhere, a shaft of moonlight illuminating her body as she covers you in web, pulling your legs up to your chest, her abdomen eerily beautiful as she pulses out the silk that binds you further still.<br/><br/>A cord sealing your lips together, you stare as she wraps your neck in web, dark claws weaving silken circles around your head, soft yet unyielding. She traces a claw up your cheek, dripping with your arousal, and pulls it away. Threads circle across your vision, layering across your eyes and, at her touch, forcing them shut. You feel the web wrapping around you even further, the venom wearing off just enough to allow the faintest of struggles but that does <em> nothing</em>, you're completely bound, blind, helpless, just a lump in her web...</p><p>You hear her scuttle off, the sounds of the forest muffled as you realize you can't <em> move </em> and almost panic, straining, struggling at the unmoving bonds. You're completely trapped, helpless, at her mercy... Fighting down mounting terror, you writhe once more, the eggs shifting inside you as your fear dissipates, fading into the mist of your thoughts as you grow calm, realizing you <em> want </em> to be hers, be a living egg sac, and whatever she has in store for you, you'll accept it gladly... You drift off to sleep in the web, your silken prison holding you still.<br/><br/><br/>Five hours later, the sun rises, shafts of light streaking through the trees to illuminate a gigantic spiderweb strung between two trees, a person-sized lump visible in the center.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>